


no-one and nothing in between us

by Suicix



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: This is how it’s supposed to be: Jaebum and Jinyoung, just like it used to be JB and Jr., and no-one and nothing – no stars, no tarot readings – can do anything about it.





	no-one and nothing in between us

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is set in..... early april when [real got7 season four episode four](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBM2Z9n-WyE) was filmed, but it also focuses on the fact that we have now had five years of jj project!! jaebum does angst a little about a Very Particular part of his tarot reading from that real g7 episode here but it's mostly fluff, i swear.

Im Jaebum is not superstitious. Not any more than the next person is, anyway, and he certainly doesn’t believe it if a horoscope or whatever tries to tell him something about himself that he already knows is wrong. He won’t let his life be ruled by such things; the only one who gets to have any say in what Jaebum and his life are like is himself. (Except maybe the company, but that’s different. That’s all about public image and conforming to a concept and being a product to sell. It’s hardly about him at all, not really. It’s about JB, not Jaebum.)

So, it doesn’t make any sense why he’s so bothered about this. It was all part of a schedule, after all, something done specifically to be filmed on camera, for the fans to watch at home. Again, it’s the company, the image, the concept, the product, JB rather than Jaebum. He shouldn’t feel like this about something so insignificant, something that’s basically already been proven wrong by the last few years. He shouldn’t be feeling apprehensive about what’s perhaps the most important, most anchoring relationship in his life because of something a fortune teller said.

_Avoid girls with the surname Park_ , he said, and that was fine because that didn’t mean Jinyoung, but then there was the question of a _guy_ with the name Park, and – well. That did.

It was in Jaebum’s mind all through Youngjae and Bambam’s readings, there on the way home, has remained there during the time he’s been back at the dorm. Jinyoung got back a little later with Jackson and Yugyeom, and he hasn’t said anything about the way Jaebum’s mood has shifted since this afternoon, but Jaebum knows he can sense that something’s up.

They know each other so well that the quiet is comfortable, that they can simply sit there together on Jinyoung’s bed doing their own thing without needing any words, but Jaebum can feel the glances Jinyoung’s shooting over at him every so often, and he feels – scrutinised. He knows it’s only a matter of time before Jinyoung opens his mouth.

“Hyung – are you OK?” Jinyoung says eventually.

Jaebum looks up from his phone.

“Sure,” he answers, though the way Jinyoung’s eyes narrow tells him he isn’t being believable in the slightest. “Why?”

“You’ve seemed off since you came back from filming.” There it is. Jinyoung furrows his brow, like he’s trying to work out why, and before Jaebum can even think to say _no, I’m fine_ , Jinyoung’s speaking again. “What came up in your tarot reading that has you feeling like this?”

Oh, god. Of course Jinyoung’s worked it out. He’s so perceptive sometimes (most of the time), and while Jaebum’s glad for it because there are times when he just can’t seem to stand to articulate his feelings, times when Jinyoung just knowing without any words makes it easier, it also means that Jinyoung can read him like a book when he’s trying to hide something. And Jinyoung reads a lot of books.

“So?” Jinyoung continues after a moment of silence. “What is it?”

There’s been too long of a pause for Jaebum to be able to brush it off. He wishes they were in his room rather than Jinyoung’s; that way he could use a cat as a distraction. Jinyoung’s looking at him expectantly, like he isn’t going to drop the subject or even look away until Jaebum answers. He’ll find out, anyway – he’ll watch the episode when it’s been edited properly and released and know exactly why Jaebum’s acting like this. Jaebum guesses he’s got no choice.

“We got onto the subject of dating,” he says. “Love, romance.” A pause. He looks down for a second, away from Jinyoung, and gives a self-deprecating half laugh to show that he knows he’s being ridiculous. “Surnames I should avoid.”

“And?”

Another pause. There’s no way Jinyoung hasn’t figured it out at this point.

“Your name came up.”

Jinyoung just hums, a noncommittal sound that Jaebum can’t quite place. As good as he can be at working people out (working _Jaebum_ out), Jinyoung certainly doesn’t make himself easy to read in return, even for Jaebum. It’s why he’s so good at acting, Jaebum supposes – that and his expressive eyes.

“You think that means something?” Jinyoung asks after he’s taken a moment to think about it. “I’ve never known you to care about this sort of thing before.”

“I mean…” Jaebum trails off. Jinyoung’s looking at him so intently that words have suddenly become difficult; it’s almost unsettling. “It’s quite the coincidence, isn’t it?”

“It’s also quite a common surname,” Jinyoung says simply, resting his chin in one hand. “And even if that kind of thing were true, don’t you think it sounds… exciting?”

“Exciting?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow.

“You know,” Jinyoung says. “Forbidden love. Overcoming destiny or whatever.”

“Wow, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum says, so deadpan that it’s obvious he’s kidding. “I thought you were into novels with more substance than that nowadays. Those sound like bad drama plots.”

Jinyoung bats at Jaebum with the back of his hand, but he’s laughing, leaning in close and pressing his face to Jaebum’s shoulder.

“Anyway,” he says, a little muffled before he pulls his head back, “it will have been five years soon, right?”

That’s definitely something to consider. Five years since they debuted together, and even longer than that since the first time they ever shared a stage: that very first audition where they were paired up on a whim and Jaebum had no idea what an impact Jinyoung would one day have on him, what an impact he’d go on to have on Jinyoung.

They’ve never been able to pinpoint the exact date they fell into each other properly, have assigned their anniversary to the day the two of them first debuted even though they know it happened later, somewhere between being terrified they’d never get to be on a music show stage again and being put into a new group. It was the start of something, and that’s what matters – the start of the two of them as something real in its own way.

“Right,” Jaebum says, and thinking about that, he can’t help but smile. It feels surreal, sometimes, that he can mean so much to someone and have them mean so much to him in return, but maybe that’s the part of this that’s written in the stars. The two of them, drawn together by fate, by something more than just their talent and mutual love of performing. “I overreacted.”

Jinyoung places his hand on top of Jaebum’s open palm.

“You did.” That’s another thing about Jinyoung: Jaebum doesn’t care when Jinyoung corrects him like that, feels comfortable enough to admit his mistakes. There isn’t anyone else he can do that with without getting at least a little defensive and stubborn about it, none of the rest of the group, no family members or friends from home. “We couldn’t have lasted this long if you’re meant to avoid me, yeah?”

Again, Jaebum agrees. He closes his fingers around Jinyoung’s hand, and Jinyoung squeezes his in return. This is how it’s supposed to be: Jaebum and Jinyoung, just like it used to be JB and Jr., and no-one and nothing – no stars, no tarot readings – can do anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> five years, wow. i hope everyone watches the bounce mv to celebrate...... they were merely babies back then. thanks for reading - you can also reach me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
